


Shoyo the Dog

by Snakies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, Smut, Sugar Daddy Kozume Kenma, Trans Kozume Kenma, Vaginal Sex, puppy!shoyo, sugar baby hinata shouyou, trans!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies
Summary: Shoyo 18:38: hey! I’m omw, do u need anything?Kenma 18:39: Did you remember to bring what I bought you?Shoyo 18:41: ah- yes.. >///<Kenma 18:42: Then I don’t need anything else. You know the rules. Don’t take too long.Shoyo 18:43: yes sir, i’ll be there soon <3Kenma 18:45: Good. <3Kenma is lonely. Shoyo knows just what to do
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Shoyo the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet that i made like a little bit ago and i wanted to expand on it!  
> anyways yea
> 
> CWs:  
> pet play, puppy!shoyo, trans!kenma, his sex is called pussy/cunt/etc. , sugar daddy/baby dynamic, tis very kinky
> 
> that should be it! enjoy

Shoyo 18:38: hey! I’m omw, do u need anything?

Kenma 18:39: Did you remember to bring what I bought you?

Shoyo 18:41: ah- yes.. >///<

Kenma 18:42: Then I don’t need anything else. You know the rules. Don’t take too long.

Shoyo 18:43: yes sir, i’ll be there soon <3

Kenma 18:45: Good. <3

* * *

  
  


Shoyo tipped his driver and climbed out of the car, breathing in the sweet evening air. He adjusted his satchel’s strap on his shoulder and walked forward towards Kenma’s house.

Kenma was right, he did know the rules, and he intended to follow them.

Earlier that day Kenma texted Shoyo that he was lonely. That’s all the convincing Shoyo needed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, trying to contain his excitement. His favorite days were when Kenma asked him to come over, though he needed to keep his cool. He knew the rules.

The man knocked two times lightly on the door before putting the key in and unlocking it. He sealed his mouth shut as he opened it.

Kenma was in the living room on his phone, lounging on his large, black leather couch. His feet were up on an ottoman, and Shoyo’s stomach flipped when he realized Kenma wasn’t wearing any pants. Only a black hoodie, with his hair pulled up in a messy bun. He didn’t acknowledge Shoyo as he closed the door behind him. That was normal, since Shoyo just needed to get ready first.

He took off his shoes and hung up his coat before walking past the couch and into Kenma’s bedroom. His heart started to race as he felt Kenma’s gaze on him the entire time his back was turned. This was the first time Shoyo successfully walked into the house without engaging.  _ He’s definitely going to reward me for that. _

Shoyo shut the bedroom door and set down his satchel, then immediately started to strip. Everything had to come off. He shivered slightly as he felt the cool air of the bedroom hit his skin, noticing his dick was already half hard, anticipating what came next.

He reached into the satchel until he grabbed something cold and heavy. He pulled it out, biting his bottom lip. He came face to face with his collar.

The collar was gold plated, with a name tag in the center, labeled “Puppy”. It was attached to a matching gold chain leash, encrusted with a few diamonds as an accent. It was beautiful, and Kenma had bought it just for him.

That wasn’t all that he had bought, though. Most recently he was invested in a pair of dog ears and tail plug, both the color of Shoyo’s ginger hair. He swallowed as he strapped the collar around his neck and pulled out the other accessories, fitting the ears until they were adjusted just right. 

He bent himself over the bed and poked the tail plug against his hole. He had prepped himself before he headed over, but it was still a tight fit. He breathed shallowly as he pushed the plug in, until it was all the way seated in his ass. 

Satisfied, he turned around and stepped over to the full body mirror in the corner of the room. He started hyping himself up a little, giving his tail a little wag as he did a turn around. He looked fucking adorable.  _ Perfect. _

_ Hopefully Kenma will think so. _

He walked over to the bedroom door and took another breath, getting into the zone, replaying the safe words in his mind.  _ Though I’m sure I won’t need them.  _ He thought with confidence.

Before he could think twice, he opened the door, and dropped down to his hands and knees. He put some of the chain in his mouth to avoid dragging it on the floor. He also knew that Kenma liked it when he held things in his mouth. Dogs don’t have hands. 

He started to crawl slowly on the floor, getting used to the carpet feeling on his knees and palms. Once he was able to see Kenma he mimicked a dog whine, and lowered his head a little, giving the best begging expression that he could.

Kenma’s eyes immediately snapped up to meet Shoyo’s at the sound, and a slow, but happy grin stretched across his face. “Hello, my little puppy. Would you like to watch TV with me?” he asked, gently.

Shoyo made a small barking noise and crawled over to Kenma, making sure to move his backside a little more, to make it look like he was wagging his tail. Kenma picked up the remote, but didn’t take his eyes off Shoyo as he moved across the room, gazing at him hungrily. Shoyo felt pride that he was getting better at acting like a dog.

When he reached Kenma he held up his head, and Kenma took the chain from his mouth. Shoyo then sat at the foot of the couch, stifling a moan as the plug shifted inside of him at the movement. Why not sit  _ on _ the couch, though?

Dogs aren’t allowed on the couch, silly!

At least not without permission of course. Since Kenma didn’t give permission, Shoyo stayed on the floor. It was fine though, since Shoyo was now leaning on Kenma’s soft thigh, nuzzling as close as he could get. He was rock hard at this point, but it was another rule that he couldn’t touch himself. Again, dogs don’t have hands.

Kenma turned the TV onto a random channel and set down the remote. Gazing fondly at his little pet, he reached down with his other hand and started lightly stroking the back of Shoyo’s neck, making him lean into the touch. He unconsciously started to make little pleased whimpers, making Kenma chuckle. “Good boy.” he cooed, and Shoyo felt a bit of precum come out as he said this.

Then they sat there for a while, Kenma mindlessly running his hand through Shoyo’s hair and petting his neck, while Shoyo kept his eyes closed and relaxed. Even though he was painfully erect, he was still content. If this was all Kenma wanted to do tonight, that would be just fine with him. But the way Kenma addresses him next gave him all that he needed to know.

“Would my little puppy like a treat?” he asked, making Shoyo immediately sit up to look at him, tilting his head to the side (truth be told, he was falling asleep, but this woke him right back up). He woofed in response, and Kenma’s soft grin turned into a sinister smirk.

The owner lifted one of his legs up, and moved his other leg to the side, essentially doing a split on the couch. He lifted up his hoodie so Shoyo could see, and the pet gasped softly at what he saw.

Kenma’s pussy was shiny with slick, already forming a small puddle on the couch, and Shoyo figured he had been just as aroused the entire time. He used two delicate fingers to spread his lips open, panting. “All for you, puppy.” he purred, gripping the leash with his free hand and tugging it towards himself.

That was all the incentive Shoyo needed. He practically pounced in between Kenma’s legs, and started licking gently on his clit, earning a soft sigh of relief. He felt Kenma slide his fingers through his hair, keeping him in place.  _ But there’s no place I’d rather be right now. _

“Yes... good boy.” Kenma praised, pushing his head down so Shoyo was licking at his hole. Shoyo took the hint, and stuck his tongue inside, as deep as it would go, feeling Kenma clench around him in pleasure. He tugged the leash again, smashing Shoyo’s face into his cunt, not giving him much room to breathe.

It only made him want to do a better job. 

He licked and licked, switching between being inside and sucking on Kenma’s clit, and getting rewarded with adorable gasps and moans. For added effect, he wiggled his backside to make his tail wag some more.

“So good, puppy. So good for me…” Kenma’s grip on his hair tightened as he babbled some more, and Shoyo could tell he was getting close. He wagged his tail harder in anticipation, as he opened his mouth instinctively. 

“Yes, a-ah!” his owner tugged the leash even closer as he came, nearly drowning Shoyo with his spend. Shoyo made a noise of pleasure as he drank all that he could, enjoying his treat. 

He did his best to ride out Kenma’s orgasm, giving little kitten licks here and there, while nuzzling against his thigh. He wanted to tell Kenma how good he tasted, and how much he adored him.

But he couldn’t. He knew the rules.

“Come here… puppy.” he perked up at Kenma’s next command, nearly scrambling to be face to face with his master. Kenma’s face was pure bliss, though something in his eyes told Shoyo that he wasn’t quite done yet.

Kenma scratched behind Shoyo’s ear, making him whine and nuzzle closer into his neck. “My puppy has been so good today.” he purred, and Shoyo shivered as he felt the tips of his fingers graze his neglected cock.  _ Yes I have been good! _

“I think you deserve something extra special.” he froze as Kenma grabbed his cock with a little more force, and maneuvered it downwards until it touched his newly slicked hole.  _ Oh. _

It’s been so long since Kenma had let Shoyo fuck him. It’s not that Kenma didn’t  _ want _ it, it’s because Shoyo hadn’t  _ earned _ it. 

But now he had.

Shoyo sat up to look at Kenma’s face, who was smirking at him. Shoyo almost couldn’t contain his excitement, and opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it and dog-whined instead.  _ Please? _

Kenma seemed to understand, and leaned forward to kiss Shoyo on the nose. “Move forward, puppy.”

He yipped happily, pushing forward slowly, trying not to cum immediately.  _ Ahh- Kenma’s… so tight.  _

“You feel so good inside, puppy.” Kenma murmured, pulling Shoyo closer with his legs, and started to kiss his neck softly, encouraging him to go deeper. He leaned in further until he bottomed out, taking unsteady breaths. 

He felt Kenma cup his face in his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. Shoyo closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, and started to thrust slowly, whining into his mouth. 

Kenma pulled back a little and chuckled. “You can go as fast as you want. You’ve earned it.” he whispered, and that was it. Shoyo was gone.

He started moving back and forth at a rapid pace, groaning as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.  _ He just feels so good, I- _

“Don’t cum unless I say so, puppy.” Kenma warned, like he knew Shoyo was about to blow. Shoyo groaned as he slowed down, his cock painfully hard as he nearly begged Kenma to let him release. 

But he knew he needed to earn that too. 

He also wanted to make Kenma feel good. So he angled his hips upward and started to go fast again, feeling giddy as Kenma tightened around him. 

“O-oh fuck! Yes, puppy, right there- oh!” Kenma moaned loudly and pulled Shoyo impossibly closer. “H-harder!”

Shoyo gritted his teeth as he obeyed, starting to feel himself get close to the edge again. 

Kenma was approaching quickly too, with his breathing getting heavier as Shoyo pounded into him. Shoyo so badly wanted to beg, but he kept his mouth shut.  _ Please! _

Fortunately, Kenma was a kind soul. “Cum for me, Shoyo.”

Shoyo practically howled as he spilled inside. He shook with effort as he kept cumming, sinking his teeth into Kenma’s shoulder. He had never had this strong of an orgasm in his life, though it was incredible, though mostly because it felt earned.

_ I’m a good boy, I’m a good boy,  _ he repeated in his mind, breathing out a shaky breath as he relaxed, feeling Kenma gently pet the back of his neck. 

“Are you tired now, puppy?” Kenma asked, and all Shoyo had the energy to do was nod.  _ So tired. _

“In that case, I guess I can let you sleep on my bed with me tonight.” he suggested, and Shoyo immediately woke up again.  _ Really?  _ He barked as a yes, making Kenma giggle. 

“Let’s go then. Carry me.”

Shoyo didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

Kenma blinked awake as the dawn light shined through the blinds.  _ Ugh, too early. _

He shifted a little before remembering that he had let Shoyo onto the bed last night. Shoyo was spooning him, snoring away peacefully. They were both naked, and Kenma let him take off his accessories so it would be more comfortable for them both.

_ He was very good last night. I’m proud of him.  _ He felt warm inside as he turned around to run his fingers through Shoyo’s hair, and kissed him on the forehead.

Suddenly, Shoyo yawned widely and opened his eyes all the way, with so much love Kenma almost felt overwhelmed. “Good morning.” he said to Shoyo. 

Shoyo didn’t move for a long time, like he was still trying to process the situation. 

Then, and without warning, Shoyo leaned forward and licked up Kenma’s entire face.

“Shoyo!” he squealed, though his cries of protest turned into frantic giggles as Shoyo continued to lick his face until he got on top of him. 

Eventually Shoyo stopped, and opted to kiss Kenma lovingly instead, even if Kenma’s face was now gross.  _ Dumb dog.  _ He thought, fondly.

They just laid there, kissing softly. There wasn’t any tongue, just the soft touches of their lips together. 

Shoyo pulled away with hooded eyes, smiling as he pressed his nose to Kenma’s. “I love you.” he whispered.

Kenma tried his best to make a disappointed face. “The rules, Shoyo.” he reminded him.

Shoyo rolled his eyes and pulled back. “Screw the rules. I love you.” he repeated, clearly teasing Kenma at this point.

He just sighed and wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s neck, pouting. “I love you too. But you realize I’m going to have to punish you later.” 

“Worth it.” Shoyo grinned, and kissed him again. Kenma inwardly sighed.

_ Dumb, loveable, dog. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! they're a buncha dorks at the end of the day, eh?
> 
> extra things:  
> -kenma also bought shoyo a luxury dog bed that he sleeps on when he's at his house its literally just like a human bed its v comfy. but ofc, it's much better to actually sleep with your boyfriend!  
> -sometimes kenma called shoyo 'puppy' when they're out in public or around others, and it makes him v flustered  
> -it is implied that they've had sex once before, but it was vanilla, and they hadn't up until now  
> -shoyo is allowed to cum inside bc i said so >:(  
> -also im not gonna go back and edit this so... sorry if it has a lot of mistakes lmao
> 
> anyways uhhh follow me on twitter! i post oneshots like this as threads https://twitter.com/Sundewwie  
> og tweet: https://twitter.com/Sundewwie/status/1347262477348823041


End file.
